Night at Mt Moon
by Gantz Gun
Summary: PokeMario Deleted Scene, OneShot: That night at Mt. Moon, Zane might not have been expecting it, but a new responsibility would be shoved onto his shoulders.


Me: Hey everyone! Gantz Gun here!! And I have a new deleted scene just for you! In this deleted scene… Ah forget that! Just take a look for yourselves!

Ace: Anyways everyone, this scene takes place in 'NUTCASE's PokeMario!' fanfic. And it portrays a new plot twist that Gantz suggested to NUTCASE earlier in the week.

Me: Here's the disclaimer; (Pulls out a piece of paper and reads it aloud.) I don't own the Mario games or Franchise, nor do I own the world of Pokemon, where the story takes place, or its franchise. I also don't own the characters of Mystery Science Theater, whom NUTCASE used in his stories. I only own Zane and Meriee, and NUTCASE copyrights his OC Clayton Mario. (Puts paper away.) DARN, THAT'S A MOUTH-FULL! Oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

PokeMario! (By NUTCASE)

Night at Mt. Moon

* * *

**Zane's POV**

After Brock got his Pokemon from the Pewter City Gym, (And snagging a DR Absol when it came to make trouble.) we all went on our way and soon saw this great mountain on the horizon. Ash and friends explained that the mountain was called Mt. Moon, and was supposedly where some kind of space rock called the Moonstone, crashed into the earth so many years ago. That caught my attention, if there was anything I was keeping to mind, it was travel. After all we were stuck on a world other then our own, and was slowly adapting to it. So far everyone had their own pokemon, (creatures that varied in shape, size, elements, and fighting abilities.) two at the most. I had managed to catch a pokemon called Mankey somewhere along the line and training it has proven to be easy thus far. It had regular temper tantrums, but nothing I couldn't handle. If there was another thing I was keeping to mind it was this...

The Dentes Rhohos were somewhere on this world, and they had sided with Team Rocket... Sneaky little devils! And because of such, I have to make sure to never let my guard down. It's more then obvious that they're here for one purpose and one purpose only...

... Capturing me...

Anyways we stopped to camp in a forest near Mt. Moon; Clay and Vivian were making small talk, Ash was going over Pokemon Battle strategies with Goombario and Kooper, Meriee was chatting with Misty, Ash's girlfriend, (Cue Ash yelling at me saying 'She's NOT my girlfirend!' and Misty hitting in the back of the head.) Servo and Cambot (Who were in human form, as were the rest of us non-humans) were chatting about the kind of pokemon they could encounter, and which they'd catch, (With Crow, in new human form himself, sitting beside them listening enviously, after all he wanted to catch a pokemon himself, but since he didn't have a liscense he wouldn't be able to.) Brock was cooking something delicious with May and Max waiting, slightly, impatiently, Luigi was with them too, he was pretty much starving. The pokemon my friends caught so far were chatting in Poke-language with the each other.

Meanwhile, I was sitting alone on a rock, almost on the edge of the campsite. I had taken out my journal and was writing in it rather quickly, probably so I could finish my entry before anybody could see it. Before the campsite was all set up, I had went off to explore the Mt. Moon area. Thankfully, I didn't run into the Dentes Rhohos, or, if there exists such a thing, something worse. And because of my now of my now cautious nature I was making a map of the nearby area, on the page opposite of of my entry page. As soon as I was finished, I took a last look at what I wrote. "Whatcha' got there, Zane?" I jumped at how sudden that was. I looked up to see Crow, the annoying C3PO look-alike, staring at my journal.

I immediately put my journal in my backpack. "It's nothing Tin-Man, so why don't you go join your friends over there?" I said motioning to Cambot and Servo who were still talking.

Crow shook his head exasperatingly, "Hearing them go on about these strange... rats, cats, and, in some cases, bugs, got boring after the first few minutes." He took a seat next to me. "Mind if I join you?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I pretty much had nothing to do anyways." We started chatting after a few minutes, I started going on a little bit about my earlier quest for the Star Rod, by Crow's request. As I went on I soon touched a subject prompting Crow to laugh... Meriee. It went something like this. I was going on about how I had defeated 'Huff and Puff' and upon returning to Toad Town, I met Meriee. Crow must've seen me blush about that first meeting.

* * *

**_("I'm not going in detail about it. I'll go into detail when it comes up in my fanfiction's later chapters.")

* * *

_**

Crow sniggered slightly, and clicked his tounge. "You like Meriee, don't ya?'"

I blushed a bit more at that. "WHA?' No! I mean yes! I mean..." I groaned, maybe I took it a tad too far.

Crow was laughing uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew it!!! You are so predictable!" I gave him a confused, yet angry look.

"What... The-HECK... Are you talking about?" I asked, sounding intimidating.

Crow smirked, "Simple, she's the only girl I've ever seen you hang out with!"

Zane stared angrily at Crow, a small blush on his face. "Shut it, Crow."

"Come on!" Crow insisted. "Not even you can deny it! You have a crush on Meriee!"

Crow started laughing, failing to notice that I was starting to roll up my sleeves, and was about to crack my knuckles. "Crow!"

Crow stopped laughing and I took my focus off of the C3PO wanna-be, and looked up to see Brock. "Crow... Leave please." Brock said, sounding determined.

Crow crossed his arms, and looked at him pitifully. "But I didn't get to laugh in his face enough..."

Brock's perpetually closed eyes narrowed. "Something tells me if you don't leave... Zane, there's going to make you."

Crow turned to see me staring at him like I was about to rip him into a million pieces, all the while cracking my knuckles. Crow started to get nervous upon seeing me and immediately left as quickly as he could, stumbling all the way. Brock took a seat besides me once Crow was gone. "You okay Zane?"

I looked nervously at Brock. "Please tell me, you didn't just hear that."

Brock gave a small smile. "Okay... I didn't?"

I sighed, embarrasment apparent on my face. "Okay... You did..." I lowered my head. "Man."

Brock smiled wryly. "Care to talk? I've got nothing to do. I've just got finished cooking."

I tried to send him away. "Brock... There's nothing to talk about okay? Now buzz off!"

Brock didn't, however. "Not till you tell me what's up."

I sighed... Obviously I had no choice. "Well you pretty much heard what that, (Clears throat.) 'Discussion' was about."

Brock nodded. "Yeah... So Zane, be honest... Do you really feel that way towards Meriee?"

I lifted my head and looked towards Meriee. At that point, she was laughing at some joke that Servo (Who had invited himself into their conversation.) had told. I smiled slightly at the sight of her. I sighed again as I lowered my head. "I just don't know anymore..." I looked to Brock who was listening intently. "I never really considered her that way before... Well there was one exception..." I allowed the memories to return. "It was after me and Mario took the Star Rod back from Bowser... At the celebration that followed... When the ball part of the celebration came around, me and Meriee actually danced together..." I smiled in an embarrassed fashion. "For the rest of the night, I actually considered that she and I could actually be... Well... You know... Destined for each other..." I frowned slightly. "But... Recent events... Got me thinking differently..."

Brock looked confused at that. "What events?"

I shook my head, making it more then obvious I wasn't going to say anything. Brock nodded. "Oh, okay." He smiled lightly. "Do you still feel that way towards her?"

I shook my head at that. "I... I don't know..." I placed a hand against my head. "It's giving me a headache just thinking about it."

Brock placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't strain yourself." He suddenly smiled mischeivously. "I happen to know that Meriee feels the same way about you, Zane."

... ... SAY WHAT..?! I looked up to Brock, eyes probably wider then they had been in years. "R-really?"

Brock started to grin. "Really."

I turned my gaze downward. Meriee... Liked me? I wasn't anything special... And she was always... Was that why she was shy around me sometimes? Because she... Liked me? ... ... Oh... Man...

I ate my part of dinner quiet quietly that night, my mind was pretty much elsewhere that much was for sure. We all went to bed a little bit after eating.

Now, I don't mean to brag, but I've been camping out a lot more then I'm going to let my friends know, and I usually 'Sleep with one eye open' as the saying goes. Now I don't mean that literally, I'm just usually a very light sleeper. That's not really a bad thing, it helped me when I needed to know someone was sneaking around the camp ground. And boy howdy, someone was sneaking around late last night, make no mistake of that.

I heard a strange sound as I was sleeping that night. I slowly awoke as I tried to make sense of what I heard. It almost sounded like a twig just snapped. As I looked around, head still on my pillow, I now heard another sound... Someone was in the campsite, talking to either someone or to him/herself. I finally saw the source of the sound. Right there in the pale moonlight was a strange figure. It appeared male because it had a scraggily looking beard. He appeared to be wearing a dark purple cloak, a dark purple musketeer hat complete with a feather. His back was to me and he appeared to be alone. So I figured he was muttering to himself. I listened closely, as I, as quietly as possible, got out of my sleeping bag, and stood up. I felt a cold wind come over me, understandable since I was wearing pajama's. The man continued to mutter to himself, he appeared to carrying something, but since his back was turned to me I couldn't see what it was. I was finally able to hear what he was saying. "I hope once these young ones wake up in the morning, they will take care of you. I'm sorry for everything I've done..."

"What do you think your doing?" I said. The man jumped so fast he must've given himself whiplash. He turned to see me, his near pale eyes widened. With a start, he started running into the forest. Not one to be shaken off during a chase, I ran after him, mindful not to wake up my friends as I left the campground. The old man was a lot faster then I gave him credit for, that much was for certain. As I was swiftly catching up and I made a jumping dive to catch him, he instantly ran left, making me miss him narrowly. I stopped my landing using my hands and did a front flip to straighten myself. Once that was finished I continued chasing after the man.

I don't know how far I was from my friends, but this old man was leading us right into Mt. Moon. He finally stopped in a strange cave that seemed to have this huge stone in the center. The stone had several thousand small stones at its foot encircling it. The old man was wheezing hard trying desperately to catch his breath. I smirked beside myself. "There you finally stopped..." I stopped talking and started to catch my second wind myself. After I was done I stared back at the old man. "Now tell me! What were you doing at my campsite?!" The old man slowly turned around, whatever he was trying to hide, he had hidden it in his cloak pocket to keep out of view.

He stared at me with his old man eyes almost angrily. "Why chase me, young man? What's in it for you?"

I gave him a strange once over, before looking angrily at him myself. "Who are you trying to fool?! I saw you sneaking around my campsite! Trying to steal pokemon I wager."

The old man started to get angrier. "You dare impugn my honor?! I would never do something so dishonorable, why the very nerve!"

I was starting to get extremely confused. "So you weren't going to steal then?"

The old man continued to hold his glare. "Must I spell it? Fine! N-O, no!"

Okay... So he wasn't going to steal pokemon... Then what WAS he doing? "Okay then old man... Why don't you tell me what you were doing on my campsite."

The old man started to calm down a little. "I was looking for someone." I gave him a questionable glance. "For someone named Zane... I was told he could help me..."

I pointed my thumb at myself, smiling smugly. "Well you really don't need to look any further. I'm Zane!"

The old man stared at me numbly. "You... Your Zane? But... You really don't look like much... And... I was almost expecting... Someone..."

I interrupted sharply before I could be insulted more. "Sorry tough guy. But I'M Zane... And what you see, is what you get."

The old man approached me and stared me right in the eyes. "I suppose you will do... But before I tell you my favor, I need to tell you my troubles. Please listen."

I really didn't know what-the-heck, was going on... But I was obviously about to find out. "Okay... Shoot."

The old man turned and reached into his cloak pocket. "I wasn't always the old coot you see before you now..." He pulled something out of his pocket, and seemed to be fawning over it. I still couldn't see what it was. "A long time ago, in my youth, I was a very well known figure. I lived in a castle... One of the finest ever built... It was called Castle Orudoran..." He continued to fawn over whatever the mysterious object was. "There I lived peacefully, with my family... And my most trusted friend and servant... A pokemon named..." He stopped a second and later continued. "Lucario..."

I stared at him strangely. "Lucario?"

He turned back to me, I finally got a good look at what he was holding. It appeared to be a black and blue striped egg, it was probably from my foot to my lower thigh in size, so it wasn't too big or too small. "He was my most trusted friend, but during our time together he only imprinted himself as my servant and never considered himself anything above that." He stopped as he allowed memories to return. "It got worse however..." I stared at him questionably. "One day... War broke out. Castle Orudoran was now in grave danger. As well as the Tree of Life... The Tree of Life, was considered a symbol of life and prosperity, because it had lived through the ages, despite the fact it was over a million years old." Whoa... A million year old tree... "When Lucario showed he was willing to put his life on the line to protect the tree, I sealed him inside a gem keeping him safe... However..." the old man almost looked to the point of tears. "Lucario mistook my saving his life for abandoning him. He started to resent humans because of it." He looked up into the sky. "Only after I had found him again after a long time, and I had explained it to him that he finally understood... We got to spend our last few days together..." He looked back at his egg. "After he finally passed on, I found this egg days later... However..." He started to look fearful. "I'm just an old man... I will not last many more days... So I turned to a friend of mine for help... He told me to seek the help of one called Zane T. so I looked, and I looked and I finally found you!"

I'm not sure all this info reached my brain. Everything this man decribed was so deep, so confusing... Where was he going with all of this? ... ... ... I got my answer. The old man held the egg out to me. "Please... Please... Will you look after this for me?" ... ... ... ... I think my brain just froze up like one of my old computers...

I gently pushed back the egg. "No! I mean..." I tried desperately to find a good excuse. "I won't make a good parent! I'm just not the gentle kind of character!"

The old man stared at me with an old man gaze. He suddenly pushed the egg back into my arms. It felt so warm in my arms like it was already starting to warm up to me. "Do you want to know something young man?" I stared at him confused, I couldn't give the egg back fast enough because the old man suddenly jumped backward. He's a pretty agile old fart, wasn't he? "A certain group wishes to get their hands on that egg, keeping it safe will severely hurt them..." He smiled behind his scraggly beard. "I believe you've met them many times before... They are a confusing sort..." He suddenly approached me, and whispered in my ear. "Those Dentes Rhohos..."

... ... ... I think my brain just shut down from imformation overload... He KNEW the... DENTES RHOHOS?!?!? "Ho- How did you...?!?" I asked, but when I looked around, I saw that the old man was gone. "... ... ... ... ... Okay... THAT was wierd..." I stared down at the egg that was now in my hands. "Well I certainly can't leave you behind..." I turned around to the cave exit, and soon made my way back to the camp site. I stared down at the egg and smiled lightly. "I'll ask Ash what it is in the morning, surely he should know what it is."

* * *

Me: And there you have it! Deleted Scene, 'Night at Mt. Moon'! I hope you enjoyed this one! Anyways, NUTCASE, I hope you liked this one! 

Ace: Wow. I could totally see where this is going if that was a pokemon egg. Zane could become the very model of a teenage parent! (LOL!)

Auto: But here's the big question... What kind of Pokemon is inside the egg?

Me: (Chuckles snidely.) Only time will tell! (Turns back to the screen and gives a peace sign.) R&R People!!

Wally & Ace: Until next update!


End file.
